


Lazy Mornings

by BigDaddySolas



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDaddySolas/pseuds/BigDaddySolas
Summary: Sometimes, it's just too early for sex, but that won't stop them from giving it an honest effort.





	

Bull’s claimed room was cold. Even he couldn’t deny it. And it _was_ a bit of a shithole, what with everything going on inside it. He had received comments that it was dangerous--the broken boards on the ground, the collapsed roof. The Inquisitor always stared a long time at the axe wedged into the bed whenever he was around, but he always stared a long time at the questionable paintings stacked about and at the pie stashed under the bed and at Bull in general, so Bull didn't think too much on it.

The room was a mess, but it was _his_ and that’s all that mattered. It was close to the tavern, it overlooked the sparring ring, and the floorboards creaked no matter how lightly anyone tried to sneak over them. That, and the fact that the Inquisitor liked it well enough to continuously spend the night despite having his own warm room. 

He was still sleeping when Bull woke that morning, Lavellan curled up on his side and face pressed into the mattress since Bull would take every pillow. It was only fair, considering Lavellan rolled around in all the blankets like he owned them. The ones that were layered over him were tucked up over his nose, and Bull's gaze softened at the sight.

There was something nice about waking up in the too-small bed together, a body close to his and giving company freely. Bull could lay quietly and take in the sight, could listen to the other’s soft breathing... Or he could slowly tug the blankets down to reveal smooth skin decorated with scars and bruises and love bites. 

He was already thumbing the fabric when Lavellan shifted towards him, and something warm and firm pressed into his thigh.

 

There was also something nice about waking up with a bedmate who had a bit of hard on as well.

“You’re awake,” he said, matter-of-fact, and Lavellan stirred again, pressing forward, probably seeking more heat. Without even opening his eyes, he murmured out a lazy greeting that Bull could barely hear. “Is this how you greet people in the morning? By humping them?” he asked in amusement, taking him by the hip not only to make a point, but to encourage the other’s movements.

Lavellan stopped regardless and squinted, eyes bleary and barely visible in the low sunlight. “Only with those I like,” he mumbled.

Bull grinned. “Lucky me.”

There was stretching and more of being rubbed against. "Besides," Lavellan yawned out. "You're warm and it's cold out there."

Bull had heard that enough times, especially whenever they had to camp in the more frigid places. Most of the group who weren't so stoic or prideful flocked to his tent to drape across him or at least sit close by. He should really start charging them.

"If you wanted a go first thing the morning,” he said, voice low, “all you had to do was ask." 

Lavellan snorted, which was rude, because it implied that Bull wasn't right about what was wanted. "You act like you're not hard in mornings."

“Yes, but I don't grind on you,” he replied lightly, trailing a finger along the edge of Lavellan's ear until it twitched and became hidden under blankets. “So much need in someone so small.”

Bull certainly wasn't complaining about it, but teasing him and giving him a hard time was always hilarious. It was deserving since Lavellan was always trying to rile him up with obvious innuendos and that smirk of his whenever he thought he was being coy and clever. Bull had to give him credit for trying, though, and that credit was usually in the form of sweeping him up against the nearest flat surface when no one was looking just to see his eyes widen and make him gasp.

That usually came _after_ Bull pretended to let those suggestive remarks go over his own head, leading Lavellan on by _not getting the hint_ until the elf was frowning and glaring and puffing himself up in frustration.

Bull felt he himself was the one who deserved the most credit for keeping his laughter in check.

He was doing so right now when Lavellan made an amused hum, lips quirking to the side as he spoke. “You don’t grind on me because you can't lie on your side.” Bull turned onto his side, propping himself up with his elbow, and Lavellan grunted. "Show off."

“Keep that in mind next time you doubt my ability to lie down.”

“What about your ability to get up?” 

And there was that lazy smirk where Lavellan thought he was being coy and clever. Bull swatted at him, taking advantage of the curve of the other’s hip as an easy target, and it woke Lavellan up enough for him to start complaining about such unjust treatment.

“Is _this_ how you greet people in the morning?” he asked, eyebrow raised.

Bull nodded, rather satisfied. “Only with those I like.”

Lavellan apparently didn’t appreciate his words turned around on him, despite having done it himself in the first place, because he huffed and tucked the blankets back up to his chin.

“I'm going back to sleep,” he replied with a sniff, before settling in and shutting his eyes.

Bull would have shook his head in affection and let him rest for as long as he liked, but Lavellan inched closer with the tiniest smirk upon his mouth--as if he was being sneaky--and began to rub off on him. It went well beyond _accidental touches_ and _simply adjusting to get comfortable_ to the point where Bull knew he was doing it on purpose now.

He reached over to rip the blanket off Lavellan, taking a moment to enjoy the flash of the other’s completely bare skin before seizing him by the arm. Then he tugged him up from his curled up position, registering the other’s sudden protest but continuing to manhandle him by rolling over on his own back and pulling him on top. After all that intentional teasing, it was satisfying to see Lavellan stare down at him with large eyes and looking like he had been betrayed in the worst way. Bull flashed him his most devious smile. 

“You look wide awake now,” he crowed.

Lavellan pushed away to fully sit up and he immediately shrunk in on himself with a growl, arms circling his lean body to stay warm. “That's because it’s _freezing_."

Bull sat up to get into his face, bending a knee so Lavellan could scoot back to lean against his thigh--and consequently have to brush back against Bull's own hard on. "Then hop on and warm up," he countered. Smooth, as always, if he did say so himself.

Someone was not taken in by his charming words, Lavellan scoffing and sounding suspiciously sarcastic. "My _blankets_ were warm."

The fact that he stared him down--would always hold eye contact when others were too intimidated to--had always impressed him. It might have been because they’ve slept together, and as a general rule, people tend to lose their fear of those they’ve seen or imagined naked, but Bull held the belief that he was that much more imposing in a state of undress.

His teeth were sharp as he wrapped an arm around a slim waist, gathering Lavellan close in his lap and crowding him. “Then hop on,” he reiterated, voice heavy in the other's ear. "And warm up."

His generous offer was met with an unamused stare. "We could always fix this room up and it'll be a decent temperature for once."

“Sweet of you, but no.”

Lavellan spoke playfully. “What’s the point of having all this money if I can’t spend some of it on my favorite mercenary?"

“There are other ways to flatter your favorite mercenary," Bull said pointedly, and Lavellan paused a moment to take in the deep tone of the other's voice and the way fingertips played over his hip. His own eyebrows furrowed in thought. 

"You mean like..." He shifted around in Bull's lap, grinding down until Bull tightened his arm around him with a grunt. Lavellan bared a smug smile and finished his sentence innocently. "With flowers?"

Bull laughed. "Wouldn’t say no to that."

When Lavellan huffed out an amused breath and lifted himself up, twisting to look behind and underneath, Bull took hold of himself to keep steady for him. It was always entertaining to watch him first take it in, to see the slight widening of his eyes and his mouth parting as he stretched himself down around the first inch.

Bull began encouraging him to sink down further with his own special brand of dirty talk.

"Now this is the kind of breach you can enjoy," he said with conviction, and was delighted to see Lavellan shoot him a mild glare, his tone both accusing and breathless.

"Why?"

"You used to laugh at my jokes." Bull pushed a frown to his face, but he toyed with his willing partner with deliberate fingers along the underside of a growing erection. "I'm hurt."

Lavellan grit his teeth, unable to stop squirming at the sensation. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Of course he didn't. Lavellan hadn't ever stared at him the first few times their companions groaned when he made a witty observation. He hadn't began to duck his head and turn away with a grin after meeting his eye the next few times. Dorian hadn't ever accused--loudly--and with a displeased and annoyed tone of him actually finding such ridiculous and unwanted wordplay even the slightest bit amusing.

Bull nodded and allowed him to deny it, lying back to get comfortable. "Keep going," he urged.

Lavellan moved for a few more moments, working himself open just a bit before he let out a tired sigh and flopped forward atop Bull's torso. 

Bull's face went blank. "Really?"

"I don't want to do any more work."

No one could say their leader wasn't lazy on occasion, especially in bed. Whenever that happened, Bull would simply take over and hold him in place however he pleased, which is probably what was wanted.

"Suit yourself." He wrapped his arms around him to keep him from moving, and more importantly, to keep himself snugly inside him. "Let's sleep."

"Hey--" Obviously not expecting this turn of events, Lavellan squirmed backwards in his grip, only succeeding in pushing Bull further into himself. He huffed and went still, eyes narrowing at Bull's knowing grin. "You expect to sleep like this?"

"Don't start something you can't finish."


End file.
